youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
H2ODelirious
Jonathan (born May 2,1987 30) known as H2O Delirious, or just Delirious, is a popular American YouTuber who loves making Let's Play and gaming videos. He is well known for his maniac psychotic laughter and serial killer-like personality. Channel Delirious' content mostly consists of him doing let's plays or just messing around with his friends. He is known to have a large group of friends which include VanossGaming, I AM WILDCAT, Lui Calibre, Terroriser, SeaNanners, Moo Snuckel, Daithi De Nogla, Mr. Sark, SilentDroidd, BasicallyIDoWrk, Mini Ladd, fourzer0seven, AnthonyKongphan, Racingcatz, Goldenenderegg, CaRtOoNz, TheRPGMinx, Bryce Games, Avajaijai, Sp00nerism, MiniMik3V, SMii7Y, Jacksepticeye, GassyMexican, RegimeK, BigJigglyPanda, CrReaM, SoCloseToToast, Malikaplays, Gorillaphent, KYRSP33DY, Ms.HeartAttack, Bodil40, Ohmwrecker, SneakyTader69 and Chilled Chaos. However, Delirious also does Let's Play videos by himself where he often plays single-player games where he plays through the campaign mode. WatchMojo describes Delirious as a person who truly knows the art of Let's Plays and doesn't let reviews or other disturbances to hinder his playthrough. Delirious is well loved for his crazy style of gaming such as not knowing what is going on and freaking out at every jumpscare; and of course, his contagious psychotic 'Delirious' laughter. Like VanossGaming, despite having over 9 million subscribers (which is rapidly increasing), his comment section is almost free from the rabid and intense monster discussions that channels like PewDiePie have. Personal Life Due to the line between his YouTube life and Personal life, not much is known about Delirious in real life, other than his real name is Jonathan, and he is originally from Virginia and that after awhile had moved to North Carolina. He has never revealed his face in any video yet. In fact, his face is still a mystery. CaRtOoNz is the only person on YouTube to know what he looks like, since CaRtOoNz actually dated Delirious' sister in the past. Also in one of his lastest videos, he thanked us, the subscribers, for letting him reach 9 million subscribers and he also said that ..you have changed my life, my family's life and my friends' life.. which indicates that he has a family. Games Played Trivia * Delirious has received 3 Copyright Strikes for using the band Deliri0us' song "Outta my mind". ** Since then, he has used fan songs, Why so Delirious? and Delirious Army (both by Spaceman Chaos) as his main themes. * In WatchMojo's first list of 'Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels' he was not ranked, but was giving an honorable mention. **Later, WatchMojo's list of 'Another Top 10 YouTube Let's Play Channels', Delirious was ranked #1, being described as a true Let's Play gamer. * On April Fools 2015, he made a fake face reveal video which revealed his GTA V character's face instead of his own face. *On April Fools 2017, he again made a second fake face reveal with the help of his Youtuber friends, Daithi de Nogla and MiniLadd *On Delirious's lets play channel while playing Bioshock Infinite he eats some nuts on a bench and shouts "Yolo n*gga". (clip at 28:03 ) Controversy / Criticism * On 03/03/2017 H2O Delirious received an immense wave of backlash on social media channels after admitting to video sniping up-and-coming YouTuber Faceless in an attempt to purposefully disrupt content creation resulting in the smaller YouTuber cancelling a popular running series resulting in an internet war between H20delirious fans and maxmoefoe fans.However it didn't last long when H20delirious and maxmoefoe talked and got back on good terms. **Video sniping is the act of using information gained from watching a content creators recently posted video and attempting to influence or disrupt future video production) Quotes *''"GIVE BIRTH!” - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Bubble Daryl Shotgun & Sumo Gamemode (Give Birth!)' *“Shuch up!” - '''GTA 5 Next Gen Funny Moments Ep. 57 (Secret Club Glitch) Shuch up! *''“World Peace!” - “World Peace!”- GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Professional Flyer & Hydra Jet Madness!' *“WHY YOU ALWAYS TRAITORING B***H?” - '''Gmod Hide and Seek - Spongebob Edition! (Garry's Mod) *''“CHIPOTLE!” - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - BMX Bike Fun, Wack-a-Bike Mini Game, Chipotle! (Gmod Transition Goof!)' *“Hey Vanoss, when you sneeze, do you go AHOO?” - '''GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - The Weenie Boys & Minigun Unlocked! *''“POODIT.” - Gmod Hide and Seek - Tall Character Edition! (Garry's Mod Funny Moments)' *“Anybody here wanna pump me?” - '''Gmod Hide and Seek Funny Moments - Dangerous Roads! (Car Edition) *''“There’s a Daryl- Double barrel shotgun!” - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Bubble Daryl Shotgun & Sumo Gamemode (Give Birth!)' *"Me so sorry ehh…" - '''Gmod Guess Who: Star Wars Edition - It's a TRAP! (Garry's Mod)" *''"Operation: Thing. Operation: Oh sh*t.” - Gmod Prop Hunt Funny Moments - Murdering News Paper! (Garry's Mod)' *“Quit blocking the car blosh.” - '''GTA 5 Online Invincible Paralyzing Glitch (Funny Moments, Messing w/ Random People) *''“HOW? I DROPPED F***ING BUBBLES.” - Dead Realm: Seek and Reap Funny Moments! (Dead Realm Gameplay)' *“BUBBLE DARYL, B***H!” - '''GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Bubble Daryl Shotgun & Sumo Gamemode (Give Birth!) *''"Have you caught those droids I’ve asked you to caught?” - Gmod Guess Who: Star Wars Edition - It's a TRAP! (Garry's Mod)' *“Holy sh*t! Look at this shark eating this cheeseburger!” - '''GTA 5 Online Funny Moments Ep. 28 (Fun Times) Shark eating cheeseburger! *''“I am a professional flyer. I got my license. I got my license in aerial duh - dymanicks." - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Professional Flyer & Hydra Jet Madness!' *"You could dodge a bullet, you can dodge…y’know…life." - '''Ghost Recon Wildlands - Crashing Party Island (Gameplay Funny Moments) *''"Would you like to sssssssss buy an a** whoopin’?!" - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Clown Salesman Rage!'' Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views